


if so, will you stay here with me?

by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life
Summary: Mizuki is absent, Nanami is tired, Tomoe is happy, and it is raining.





	if so, will you stay here with me?

**Author's Note:**

> rain sounds make this fic better

When Tomoe finds Nanami, she’s facing away from him and sitting outside on the porch. Her legs are curled up into her body, and her head’s softly resting on her knees, gaze fixated on the gentle rain. The previous night, they had sat in that very spot and watched the moon, talking while he smoked. He had kissed her- really kissed her, for the first time in that spot all that time ago - it felt like but a distant memory now. 

Tomoe leans against the doorframe nonchalantly. “Where has the snake gone? I have not seen him at all this morning,” He asks, expecting her to turn and answer him, but she remains looking forward into the pouring rain.

“I sent him to go visit his plum blossom tree,” she explains, voice so soft that were it not for his enhanced senses he may not have heard anything at all. “I wanted to get some time alone with you.” The honest admission causes a light blush to dance across his face, but he composed himself quickly. 

“Is that so?” He moves, finally, to take a seat behind her. As though it is reflex, she moves back into him, her back snuggled against his torso. She’s in a camisole and her favorite pair of infuriatingly cute pajama pants that she bought purely for the foxes patterned across it, and Tomoe takes full advantage of this by moving his hands slowly down her bare arms. He does not need to look to know she is smiling.

“Do you remember when I first got here, Tomoe?”

“What a silly question. Of course I do.” His tone is indignant, but she knows there’s no real venom behind his words. That’s just how Tomoe is.

“I know you didn’t think much of me at first, but everything I did in the early days was to try and impress you,” It’s a suspicion he had held in those days but had mostly dismissed it due to how much they argued with each other back then. “I think that I knew that I always wanted to make you happy from the day I met you.”

He is silent, for just a second, before he moves her face so it’s tilted upwards to the point where he can comfortably lean down and kiss her. It’s small and tentative at first, but Nanami is the one to deepen it, yet also the one to break it.

“Your lips are so soft, Nanami,” Tomoe admits quietly, flushing. He hears her giggle and moves his head to stare into the rain, pointedly looking away from her.

“I’m tired, Tomoe. Please stay with me for just a little bit longer.” It’s not sacred word binding that makes him stay, it’s more that she asked and also...he wants to.

As the rain pours all around then in a comforting melody, Tomoe can’t help but think about the fact that it often feels like Nanami was made for him. The way her head fits perfectly under his chin when they sit like this, the way her warmth mixes with his when they’re close, the way she leans into it when they kiss. Despite her often over the top personality, she still has days like this where she’s tired and affectionate and just wants to calmly spend time with him.

“Nanami?” He asks gently, his hands resting neatly in her lap.

“Hmm?” She makes no move to look at him, but she’s placed her hands over his. Their warmth is a stark comparison to his often cold skin.

“I love you.” It’s not often that he admits how he feels, but something about the day and the situation just draws it out of him. She snuggles further into him, prompting him to move his hands to pull his yukata over her. She mumbles something that sort of sounds like telling him she loves him too, but she’s asleep before she can finish the thought.

Stroking her hair softly and listening to the rain soon leads him to succumb to sleep as well, laying down gently so as to not disturb his still sleeping lady and mistress. When they wake up, he’ll probably chide her for staying up too late working on shrine requests, but for now- everything is peaceful and he’s content with that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @wrcassnessa


End file.
